After the Funeral
by GusCGC
Summary: It was his fault, she was gone forever... A year has gone by and a mob war is escalating over New York and with it, treachery and old injuries will cause unlikely alliances and some comebacks! Post- Gwen's death. Not movie based! Reviews, please!
1. Six Feet

Author's note: Before any comment starts, this fic takes things from Spiderman TAS, Spider Island, Daredevil and a bit of Spider Gwen among others. This is my story line but I'll try to stay true to the original, correct me if I get it wrong. I really miss Kingpin in the Ultimate series and in the cartoon. Oh and before I get further, let me locate you a little.

The Green Goblin (aka Norma Osborne) was responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy and Spidey couldn't save her. The latter tried to get the Goblin but Norman survived the ensuing battle and has returned to his business in Oscorp while he tries to stay away from Peter for the time being and works on the serum. Peter Parker has quitted his role as the wall-crawler, overcome by the grief, and so a year has gone away. A long year in NYC without the Spider is one long while and many lives have move on in the meantime.

* * *

 **1\. Six Feet**

Cold winter morning in New York and the pick of the crop, the best of the best prepare for today's gala in honor of the fallen police officers. This means one big herd of journalists at the city hall's building but the real action is taking place somewhere else and for starters, in the Daily Bugle.

"URICH! Where's my article about that raid in Hell's Kitchen last night?"Barked JJ Jameson trying to organize his troops for the party. "Betty, my coffee! Robbie, where's my page on politics?" he kept on walking around the room like a mad man. "Parker! My photos?" no answer came. "PARKER! Where's that kid got himself into?"

"Jonah. He quit, remember?" Robbie glanced at the empty space. "He said he needed space"

"Nobody quits in MY paper. I fire them"

"Well, Peter quitted" Robertson huffed. "He was devastated after the death of that girl"

"Who? Oh, yes. Stacy's little girl" Jameson chew his cigar hard and for a moment, seemed to reconsider. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"Giv'im time" the editor went back to work.

"Who needs a whole year to mourn?"

"Peter does" muttered Betty. Jonah frowned but went back to work. "No news, then?"

"I text him every day. He's working with Connors and seems to be doing fine" Robbie smiled. "Peter is putting a big chunk of his life behind" he sat down and read his messages. "These things take time, no matter what Jonah says"

"Do you think he is coming back?"

"I dunno. Maybe yes, maybe not. He's happy now. Let him be and we will see" the editor walked to Mr. Urich. "Are you coming to the party, Ben?"

"Do I have a choice?" the reporter growled. "I need to finish my column and that means talking to that Detective Lee and Manolis, hence going to some boring tuxedo ball. Still, I do miss the kid. Parker was Ok"

"What is Connors working on?" asked Betty.

"No idea. I'll see what I can find" Urich kept on typing. "And speaking bout Parker and his photos, have you guys heard the news?"

"Is Spiderman back?" Robbie jumped to his feet.

"Nope or at least, I think not. My contacts in Queens say that several bank robberies have been stopped by a masked figure but the descriptions are confusing. Does not sound like the wall-crawler. An amateur or copy cat but not him"

"That's why you haven´t told Jonah?"

"Until I have something he can really chew. I can't make a hot dog out of smoke"

"Amen" Betty nodded and Robbie went back to work.

"Still, if I find anything, you'll be the first one to know, old boy"

"Thank ye, Ben"

"Betty, my caff!" a shout came from the office,

"Comin', Mr. J! This is one long winter, I tell you. Without Spidey, Jonah's got no stress toy to play with" the secretary got up. "Daredevil and the others aren't that polemic"

"I hear you, Betty" Urich lighted a cigarette. "Too bad for all" he read something interesting in the papers. Among the guests to the ball was Wilson Fisk along with his wife, Vanessa. Ben hadn't quite his investigation about the Kingpin and although the odds still seemed against him, a shimmer of light was beginning to shape. If his contact was correct, the bright life of the so-called Prime Philanthropist of New York was taking a dark turn in the last days but for now, it was all under layers of secrecy. Even so, if this element was as important as Urich thought then it would put the city upside down. "We´ll see how does the big guy handle this bull"

"You were saying, Urich?" Jonah passed by him.

"Nothing too serious" Ben smiled but the chief saw the names.

"Bloody Hell! That office wall is coming too?"

"So it seems, JJ" Urich shrugged.

"For the love of a… I can't believe he's still out for the photos! Don't even think of getting me out of the picture because of him tonight, understood?"

"Wouldn't dream of such thing" the reporter crossed his heart.

"Good" Jameson walked to his office.

"Wouldn't dream of such thing when I can have the whole picture" Ben went on with his research and texted his contact.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I have reviewed the guest list for the third time, sir. I have underlined who I consider important. And I also talked with Mr. Smythe" James Wesley tied up the tie with the outmost care. Wilson Fisk had spent the whole week preparing this event and was hoping to contact the other mob lords during the party.

"Any progress with his little Science Project?" the large man snorted.

"No, but he says that he will keep on looking for more tissue" they both went quiet for a few seconds. "Sir"

"Yes?"

"I would like to share a little something Alistair mentioned and that I think concerns you too deeply" Wesley, Kingpin's right hand, advisor, common sense and dagger hand couldn't help but flinch at the thought of what he had to say. "I wouldn't bother if I didn't think it was important"

"(Rolls his eyes) Out with it, Wesley. You know I hate surprises and whispering behind my back" Wilson put on his cufflinks. "What is it?"

"Well, the thing is that we are worried about your visit to Dr…"

"I told you to drop it!" Fisk shouted in anger. "You two sound if I was going to fall dead or something"

"We're just worried, sir. The doctor said you had been too stressed these days and that couldn't be good for you" the secretary helped him with the last details. "I know you have been a very healthy person and I shouldn't be thinking too hard, especially since the wall-crawler is gone but… This mob war is getting its toll"

"Am fine, Wesley. Now stop it"

"Your wife is worried too, sir" James didn't hit around the bush. "If Silvermane or Owsley get wind on any of this…"

"I know the consequences, Wesley. That is what my job is about. I'm not afraid of them not now or ever. And as for the Spider, well. A pity, I must say. But business is business. A nice sport but one must learn to handle defeat and loss" he puffed with pride. Someone knocked the door. "C'mon in"

"Mr. Fisk?" one of the party guests came into the room.

"Ah, Norman! I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long" Fisk smiled and sat down. "Wesley, bring some refreshments for our friend"

"Yes, sir" nodded the secretary who walked to the door and left, but not before frowning towards the scientist.

"Comfortable with your new life, Norman?"

"What do you want from me, Fisk? You asked me to come for something important" Osborne rose an eyebrow.

"Indeed it is but I will only tell you if it stays within these walls. Tell anyone and perhaps Harry will be missing a finger or two next month. Or maybe, Oscorp will find itself broke"

"Very well, fine. My lips are sealed. What is it?"

"Me"

"You? You're a bulldozer, Fisk. Even with no superpowers, nobody can match your stamina or your strength. Not to mention your quirky mind"

"True, true. But let's say that something has turn up. All in a hypothetical way, of course"

"Of course" Norman frowned.

"If by some chance, I was suffering of heart condition, what would you do?" Fisk kept a blank expression.

"I dunno. I have never thought of you as a sick man" Osborne had never thought of that possibility but it sounded pretty interesting, especially after his latest discoveries in the lab. _Besides we all think he has no heart, worth seeing if it looks like a whale's for a change._ "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Am no youngster, this I cannot deny. Not as old as Silvermane but still no longer in my thirties. My body is a matter I take with care just like my mind. And if a piece does not work, specially an important one, I must consider options. And the best one I saw was you, Norman"

"Me?"

"Yes. You investigate this matter and a more than generous donation will fall on Oscorp" Wilson leaned on his seat. "Fail me and I won't be the only one going down"

"Very well, but I will need all the details you can give me"

"You'll have them this evening during the party. And remember, if this talk leaves this walls, I'll use your heart as spare for mine" Fisk's eyes turned to ice. Once Wesley was back, the conversation was about the business of both. Still, the secretary was no fool. He knew that the larger man was planning something so he contacted his only reliable ally to discuss a strategy. Around eight o'clock, Vanessa came into the office wearing her finest dress. "My dear" Wilson gently kissed her neck.

"Didn't know Norman was coming" she sat next to her husband.

"I needed to discuss some details about his new research… You look gorgeous tonight"

"I always have to look my best so that people can notice me by your side" Vanessa softly tilted her head. "Wilson, bout the doctor…"

"I told Wesley. I´ll be fine"

"Wilson, spending some days in Switzerland until you feel better is not running away"

"In this city it does" he lighted a Havana.

"Do you really have to smoke those? Your…"

"Vanessa, I won't have any more words about this"

"It's your life we are talking about. Your heart, your lungs! You are practically committing suicide"

"Here we go again"

"Wilson! I know this has been a quiet year but please, reconsider!" she got up and held her tears.

"What should I reconsider?" Fisk raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph!" Vanessa stormed out of the room.

"Vanessa! C'me back and tell me! What should I reconsider?" he got up, leaving a newspaper open with the front page: Spider fake or comeback? Is the Spider alive?

Meanwhile, Norman was back in his lab with the pieces he had kept from his last fight with Spiderman. Not much to bargain with but a small portion of tissue was worth a fortune and if it could buy his revenge against the Kingpin, it was worth the biggest treachery of all times.

* * *

Hope I started good and you guys like it!

Tell me if it needs anything or if you have any ideas.

Inspirations taken from Joe Pantoliano's Urich and Ayelet's Vanessa.

More to come, lads!


	2. Hickory Docks

Author's note: We move on and proudly, I must add. In a week I'll be thirty years old and when I look back is one big OMG! But enough about me. I'm happy that this fic was well received and so, we move on with it. Spidey is my favorite Marvel character and so, he deserves a great story! Pay close attention, lads, every detail is important even when they seem meaningless.

Let's go!

* * *

 **2\. Hickory Docks**

Peter Parker hadn't felt so relaxed in years. The lab, Connor's work with DNA, Martha's loving advise and little Billy's frequent visits had became his everyday life ever since he left the super hero existence. Nobody seemed to miss the wall-crawler except for the doctor's son. His camera was now for especial occasion and things seemed to be back to normal, or at least to the moment before that fateful spider crossed his path.

Too many regrets, burdens and bad memories had come with Spiderman. Now it was time to bury them once and for all or so did Peter thought. He never would have guessed that Detective Lee would come in that day, just a few hours before the big party in the town hall. Why was she there? Was she still looking for the wall-crawler? Well, if that was the case, she was at the wrong place and asking the wrong place.

"Parker?" the police woman stood near him. They had met during the trial with Richard Fisk and when he was framed for stealing secrets. "Parker? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm busy, detective" he wrote down the effects of the reaction. "Spidey ain't here"

"That I can tell but I'm not looking for him, but you"

"Any reason in particular?" the young man looked intently at her.

"I need a photographer"

"I'm not in the Bugle anymore" Peter sighed. "Sorry"

"I'm still in need of one. It's very important, Parker" she wasn't going to give up. "It's for a case and if I don't get one fast, I'll lose my chance"

"What is it about?"

"It's from long ago. You might have read about it. A little girl , Alice Wright, who was kidnapped for a year and appeared dead on the docks, Pier 15, or as some call it 'Hickory Docks'. The case was closed with the father sentenced to jail for life but many details didn't add up"

"But the case is closed…"

"Yes, but I know. And that's why I need a photographer" the detective gave him some photos from the crime scene. "It's not much but I must beg you to have a good look, Parker. Please"

"Why?"

"Just look at them. If you find anything, tell me. Then, I'll give you more" she walked away just like that. Peter blinked. Now that was some short conversation. He looked at the photos and had to do his best to not throw away. Poor thing! A child, around ten or so, lying on a pool of blood, covered in gashes, tears and dust. Abandoned like a dead dog. Peter observed then that some of the pictures gave an idea of the surroundings of the place. Judging from the state of the trash containers, it must be from around twenty years ago. Pier 15, East River Esplanade, was back then an abandoned spot. It all seemed in order. Why was the detective so interested in this case if it was solved?

"Good! I never thought I would see that again" Martha Connors was looking from behind him.

"You know this girl?"

"They spent millions in the search and trying to contact the kidnappers. Many false calls were made, people pretending they had done it and police operations that did nothing. That poor child didn't have a chance" Peter gulped with these words.

"What did they asked for ransom?"

"Nothing"

"What?" the young man blinked harder.

"Nothing. Apparently, Alice was taken away after school. They kept her for one year and never asked for money or favors"

"Why her?"

"I dunno. I was in high school back then. Police looked through all the East coast. They interrogated everyone they could think of: students, truckers, mobsters. God, she was just eleven years old! Almost Billy's age! If that happened to my son…" Martha went pale for a few minutes like trying to hold back a thought. "Peter, if you find anything, please tell me"

"I'm not sure of what I can do" he folded them and put the pictures in his backpack. "And that was a long time ago…"

"Peter, Mr. Wright is still in prison. He's a father who has lost everything he loves. His wife died before Alice was found and he never had the chance to prove he was innocent. He spent a year of agony trying to find his little girl and was sent to poke for something he didn't do" she gently held the boy's hands. "I know you miss Gwen but we all deserve justice and love. At least, give it a try"

"… Ok, I'll give it a go"

"You're a great person, Peter"

"Do you know exactly where this took place?"

"Of course, I can show you in a map"

"Great" Parker smiled. Martha searched through the computer and printed an image.

"Good news, everyone! I have been invited to tonight's ball" Connors came in with some invitations.

"That's great, darling!" Martha kissed her husband.

"And I got invitations for everyone, even you, Pit" the doctor offered one to the young man.

"I dunno, doc" the student sighed.

"C'mon, Peter. Live a little" Debra came from behind the computers. "Just for one night"

"I won't force you again, promise" Connors put the invitation inside Peter's pocket.

"Very well, uh…" Peter remembered then that he had to visit the docks.

"Just be at the town hall at eight and we're good, silly" Debra playfully gave him a short kiss in the cheek.

Around six o'clock, Peter was able to leave the laboratory and headed towards the docks. Pier 15 had changed a lot since the 2000's. A more clean and touristic area was now were the old warehouses and boatyards stood. Finding clues was going to be harder than what he thought at first. A beautiful viewpoint over green grass was all that was left of the crime scene but, to Peter's surprise, one of the pavement stones had four red roses over it and he could read on it: " **Alice Wright. We will never forget nor leave behind** ". Someone had made the effort of making a little keepsake of the little girl. That was nice, in many ways.

"Peter!" a voice called him.

"MJ!" the red-haired girl was wearing a beautiful dress. Was she going to the party, too? "Wa-What are you doing here?"

"I like going around this place when I need some air" she smiled. "It's been a long time, Pit"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier"

"No, it's ok, really. How are things around home?"

"Good. Aunt May keeps a close eye on me but I'm doing fine. Work's great. You?"

"Another year, another play. Harry's taking me tonight to the ball"

"Oh, ok"

"What? You had something else in mind?"

"No, no. Of course, not" he went all red and MJ giggled.

"Oh, did you put those?" Mary Jane noticed the roses.

"No, I'm as surprised as you" he knelt and the girl read the inscription.

"I wonder why there are four roses instead of one"

"Me too" Peter sighed and lifted his eyes in time to notice a man watching them from afar. He was well-dressed but as soon as he noticed they have seen him, the stranger walked away.

"Pit?" MJ touched Parker's shoulder.

"Hu?" he blinked. Trying to follow the man with his eyes, he noticed something off in the scene. The stranger had gone past some trash containers and there was something strange in them but Peter couldn't tell what is was.

"You ok?" the red-haired stopped his train of thought.

"Yeah, sure" he nodded. "I better go home before the party, I need a shower"

"Then I'll see you there, tiger" Mary Jane gave him a soft kiss and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir" Wesley came into the room. It was seven o'clock and Wilson Fisk had just finished all arrangements. "You got a visitor"

"I'm busy"

"She says is important" the secretary looked behind him and the larger man looked over his shoulder. Fisk swallowed hard. Gao stood there with stern eyes. "Sir?"

"Leave us. Make sure my wife is ready" commanded the business man and James Wesley left the room. " _Konbanwa, madamu_ " Wilson invited her to sit with his hand.

" _Jūbun'na detarame, Fisk-sama_ " she growled. "Save the claptrap for the press"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"My men are vanishing. My women too. And all under your operations"

"I have supervised them myself and nothing went wrong, I assure you" Wilson grumbled.

"Then, where are they?"

"I'm telling you I don't know"

"Then find out or be gone too" Gao puffed with fury and stormed out.

"Wesley!" Fisk decided to stay calm and filled a cup with his finest scotch.

"Sir?" the secretary was clueless.

"Have we reported any missing staff these days?"

"Not that I know. Why?"

"We need to confirm this. Gao says several of her men are missing. I want you to see into it and report back to me at soon as possible"

"Yes, sir" he nodded and left the room.

"Why would anyone want to make a few yellow men disappear?" he looked into the city.

* * *

Who's that mysterious man? Friend or foe?

Why is detective Lee unto this case? Is it related to the missing men?

Find out real soon!


	3. Dancing in the Flames

Author's note: Stories need their time and I go on when the Muse feels like it. And Spidey deserves one big story to chew so let's go!

* * *

 **3\. Dancing in the Flames**

Peter had never seen so many people together in one room in a really long time. Old JJ, Robin, Mss Hardy and her daughter, Wilson Fisk and wife, Silvermane and a list that went on and on with characters like the Special Deputy to the Mayor, Mr. Delson, or the sponsors of Dr. Connors, all standing in the same room. And there was MJ with Harry. They seemed so happy together. The Connors went to talk with their usual contacts and Parker was left alone.

"Hey, Peter!" she looked wonderful in her new dress. A gift from Harry, no doubt.

"Hey! You surely look like today's news, MJ!" he smiled. "Harry"

"Pitt. How is life in the lab?"

"Busy as ever but you two seem happy" Peter held a sigh.

"Well, one year with no wall-crawler and all happy news. I guess we can all say that the world looks brighter" young Osborn smiled. "Especially now that the 'hero' is on vacation" he was obviously still crossed about the attack on his father.

"Harry! Spiderman saved many lives" Mary Jane frowned.

"And ruined a few others"

"…" Peter did not answer and pulled out his cell phone. "How about a picture? For old time's sake"

"We were thinking you would never ask" the three stood together and did a selfie. "Hey, MJ. How about if you go get Mss Hardy? Peter and I will get the drinks"

"Sure" she knew they needed a moment alone.

"She's not stupid, you know?" Parker sighed.

"I wouldn't be her boyfriend if I didn't" Harry smiled and gave his friend a concerned look. "Now for real, you ok, Peter? I have hardly heard from you this year. MJ and I have been worried sick about you. I know Wen was your friend and you two were very close but…"

"I'm ok, really"

"Please, Pit"

"… I just can't get it out of my head, Harry. It's my fault she's gone"

"No, it's not. It's all because of this city and those freaks"

"…" Parker looked down.

"Hey! This is a whole new year, Peter. We will face it together" the young business man gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Just like in the old days, when we were brothers and nothing could stand in our way"

"Thanks, Harry" a sincere hug did the trick.

"Hey, Parker!" and there's JJ. "Where have you been? I've haven't seen you in months, kid. Mr. Osborn"

"Jameson. Peter here has been working hard with an old friend, Dr. Connors"

"So I've heard. Well, if that is your wish, go ahead. But mind this, Parker. You'll come back begging for your old job. Heed my warning" the editor walked towards Fisk.

"Do you think he's still mad at me?" whispered Parker.

"Nah! If he is, he'll give you your post back as soon as you get tired of playing with tubes. But, to be honest with you, Peter. I was hoping to have you working at my OWN lab"

"You mean that?"

"Like the Plague"

"Harry…"

"Cross my heart" they were soon joined again by Mary Jane and Mss Hardy. Peter hoped to have a moment with Felicia but he kept having the feeling that Delson was keeping an eye on him. Why would the Deputy be interested in him? Hu? Norman Osborn was having a small chat with Wilson. Were those two again in cahoots? His train of thoughts was interrupted when they announced that the ball was going to start. The music was going to start so Peter went to a corner while all the pairs joined in the middle. The young man sighed. If only he hadn't ruined every single relationship in his life, if only Wen hadn't died, if only…

"Care for one last dance, Mr. Parker?" Felicia stood before him. She looked gorgeous in that black dress.

"I'm not really a good dancer, Mss Hardy"

"And who says you have to be one? C'mon" she grabbed his hand and they were soon surrounded by all the other dancers. "It's been a long while since you and I danced, Peter"

"Indeed"

"You know? We could always start over again. Just you and me"

"Well, I… That would be wonderful but…"

"I'm always open to offers, Peter. Place your bet and we will see"

"Ok" the evening was perfect when something went through his head. The scene at the docks, the strange man, the four roses… What if nothing was a coincidence? A buzz crossed his skull. Spider sense! Right now? Why? Uh? A strange smell began to fill the room as one of the old fireplaces began to be filled with ashes that came from bellow. The workers couldn't understand it until a thud was heard and a horrible scream followed. The guests retreated in terror.

"Oh, my…" Felicia was so horrified that she hid her face against Peter's shoulder. The burnt body of a man had just fallen from the chimney. Dread began to fill the room so Delson decided to intervene.

"Ok, everyone calm down! Please do not panic. We have just called the police so do not scream or lose your wits. This is a police business from this moment on so please, head for the next room and remain calm" the Deputy kept a cool tone and was able to move most of the guests. When he saw Peter walking towards the door with Mss Hardy, Delson decided it was a good time to step in. "Mr. Parker, if you don't mind, I would like a word with you if that's all right"

"I'm a bit busy right now, Deputy"

"I know but it's important. Please" he insisted so Peter left Felicia with her mother and walked to the older man. "Detective Lee went to you this evening with an unusual request or so I've been told"

"…" Peter looked around and lowered his voice. "How did you…"

"I'm a man of resources, Parker. And trust me, you will want me nearby in this shady business"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you recognize the man in the fireplace?"

"Uh, no"

"It's Hector Lemans"

"No shi… For real? It's one of Dr. Connor's sponsors"

"And a suspect in a much larger investigation. He's also one of Osborn's colleagues and this is not going to help in the gang war that's in the air. But whoever killed him is not interested in the mob war"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. You'll get your answer in three, two, one…" the Deputy looked at his watch.

"MR DELSON! Come and see" one of the members of the police department was wearing gloves and examining the body. Right under the victim's tongue, there was a silver coin. Peter stared at Delson.

"Ever heard of bribing your way into Hell, Mr. Parker? Well, you're about to find out what that means" the deputy recognized the coin as a special edition of Susan B. Anthony dollar. "Well, this guy got really lucky" they sat and waited until the whole building was filled with forensics and special units.

"Why here? Why kill Lemans? And how do you know…"

"Questions one by one, please" Delson kept on typing in his phone. "I'm trying to concentrate so I can explain the whole thing to a friend of mine"

"Right" Peter threw a glance to his friends. MJ was crying in Harry's arms while JJ kept on talking on how this article had to look to show the outrageous scandal. Norman is standing near his son while Fisk attends to his wife and the Connors try to get over the idea of losing their most important sponsor.

"I also have questions, you know? Have you noticed anything strange today, Parker? Anything at all, no matter how small it is" Delson stopped typing.

"Like what?"

"Anything, Peter, please. I know you are no longer a reporter but this is important. A man has just died and we need to know why. Please, work with me"

"Well, it may sound stupid"

"No matter. Do tell"

"After Detective Lee visited, I went to Hickory Docks. I wanted to see where that girl was killed and I saw four roses in the ground. I was…"

"Four? You sure?"

"Yeah, very sure. She saw them too" Peter stared at MJ.

"Ok, anything else?"

"There was a man at the docks but he walked away and I couldn't see his face"

"Ok, that will do. Thanks, Parker" he typed in silence. "Now look, what just happened here is going to trigger a crossfire between the mobs because, as far as I can tell, Lemans was a shady person. His business was a pharmaceutical company. Billions of dollars every month but Hector didn't get those just from saving lives. We are not sure from where did his income came but he did have friends in high places"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cuz you're in this hole just like the rest of us, Parker. Lemans was murdered and most probably, by the man who left those flowers in the docks"

"How do you know?"

"Cuz I was there when that poor girl went missing and was found again. And if he saw you at the docks, he'll go after you"

"Who the hell is that guy?" shouted Peter.

"The Devil, Parker. A demon who swore revenge against those who killed Alice and believe it or not, many of the mobsters in this town were involved in that death and that means that they are hip-deep in trouble. Or should I say, under the butcher's knife" Delson was dead serious. "Today's murder is just his calling card. His way of saying 'Hello' to the city with his usual theatrics. Fisk and the others are now next"

"You know who it is" that was not a question.

"Perhaps, but for now, I suggest you walk back your friends. We will stay in touch" Delson gave him his card and walked towards the Special Police Force. Peter was clueless. Who would want to kill a tycoon like Lemans? And what did he have to do with that little girl? Parker walked to Harry and MJ. They were both too shocked to talk so the three took the door while Delson just watched from the distance with a sigh.

….

" _Rain falls on the channel, the stream runs_  
 _Down and shows the way to the sea._  
 _Everyone's asleep now_ "

It was a warm soft morning of a nice Monday in the New York docks. Hot days. After a week of pressing meetings in the high stances and several more in sight, the New Yorkers kept their attention on daily issues like the weather or President Bush's speeches. The sun crept from behind the clouds and shone over the waters. The wharf had been quiet for hours as the ships were arriving with the first day lights when a loud scream was heard.

The Mayor of New York was having the promised meeting with the union leader of that borough to see to the strange arrival of illegal shipments when they heard the sounds. A large crowd was surrounding a small corner of the busy harbor that had been blocked with the dumpsters for hours and now someone had pulled back the curtain. The large bodyguards surrounded the mayor and the politicians. The young assistants stared in amazement while the place got filled with all the coppers and forensics. Eyes were fixed; hearts were broken that day as everyone recognized the small body that was on the wet cobblestones. For months, everyone had seen that brown and slightly curled hair and those big oak-colored eyes. All the media had covered that story and now, the denouement had come to be true.

Alice Wright, that angel-faced girl that had been kidnapped shortly after her eleventh birthday, lied still on her back covered in blood and dust. Her dress had been torn to shreds and the thought of raping couldn't be ruled out. The poor thing was all black and blue, as if all her bones had been cracked. Her parents had begged for her return for months, had posted photos and had the police working extra hours and all for nothing. The little girl had been savagely killed.

Joan Webster, the young forensic, was the first one to approach the cold body. It took all her strength to keep her from throwing everything. She had hoped all along that this day didn't come. Joan nodded to her team and the forensics started their work along with the coppers. Little could be found but everything was worth in order to somehow avenge the memory of that poor girl. Joan could felt her always steady hands tremble; she couldn't get herself to examine the victim. She simply couldn't do it. She had known Alice's parents. Two brilliant and hard working people, good people who didn't deserve that. Alice's mother had died just a few weeks ago, unable to withstand the sorrow anymore. Now Mr. Wright was alone and the future was dark for him. The commissioner had appointed him as the prime suspect. Joan sighed. The most devoted father in the world was now a cold-stone murderer. It was an awful thought.

Joan closed her eyes and she felt someone kneeling beside her. A young man, one of the small fries in power. She couldn't even remember his name from the press but Joan could tell he was shaking even more than her.

"Sir, I have to ask you kindly to leave this place. This is a crime scene" she said pushing him away with her gloved hands.

"Is it? You guys were supposed to prevent this from happening" the young man kept a soft tone but there was a brush of rage in there.

"You think I like this? We thought for weeks that we had it. Today was going to be the last stance of those murderers" Joan growled.

"Well, it's not. So be ashamed of yourself"

"So do you. The council has done nothing to save her either"

"…" he looked away."That's the sad truth of this. We are all accomplishes of those bastards. Somehow. By doing nothing, we ruined everything" the young man put his gloves on and closed Alice's eyes. "And now... This poor thing pays the bait and gets killed like a dog while her father stands trial"

"... You should go back with your tight suits or they will start missing you" Joan grabbed her things. "Like I said, this is a crime scene and you're not allowed in here"

"I guess that much" he stood up. "Just promise me one thing. You will find out who did it. Who REALLY did it"

"You can bet that I'm not gonna let that filthy son of a bitch get away with this" she nodded.

"I'll see that you do"

"Didn't get your name though, Mr. Fancy Clothes"

"…" short smile."Eliot Delson, small assistant of the government"

"Joan Webster, forensic"

"Do your magic then… Joan"

"And you do your papers… Eliot" she watched him walk away and started her analysis while the young man joined her co-workers. He could still feel that tug in his chest as he looked at Alice one last time. The young man swore to himself that that event would never again repeat itself.

* * *

Eliot comes from Unforgettable and I felt that I would be in need of him for this one.

Lyrics are from Copenhague by Vetusta Morla

We move on, guys!


	4. The Dragon

Author's note: Helloooo, fanfiction! Yes, hi! Happy New Year! I know it's been a year but all good things take their time as I said. Don't worry, I got this one covered! Let's go! And yes. So excited about the new Spidey movie!

* * *

 **4\. The Dragon**

It was beginning to snow when they reached Harry's flat. MJ hadn't left his boyfriend's side during the ride and Peter was still busy trying to piece together the whole thing. The four roses, the man in the chimney, the one of the docks, Alice's case and Elliot Delson… What was the connection between them? Who had killed Lemans? A rival or someone bitter about his activities? Peter paid little attention while Mary Jane and Harry spoke and decided to get some hot cocoa. It was all too complicated. Why had Delson decided to reach for him? It all made no sense. Hu? His phone was buzzing.

"Yes?"

"Peter? Are you all right?" it was a voice he knew and welcomed.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Aunt May" Peter sighed and smiled. "I'm with Harry and MJ. I'll be there in a while. Don't worry"

"You were taking too long to come home and when I saw the news, I thought the worst. Did you really…?"

"Yes but we're all OK. Police got there real quick" Peter looked up and saw that MJ was smiling. She was glad to hear his aunt's voice. "If you want, I can call a cab and…"

"No, no, Peter. You are with your friends and that's good enough for me. Besides, it's a big storm out there and I don't want you sick. Just be here tomorrow for lunch and we're good" Aunt May was in her kitchen with Anna Watson. "MJ's aunt is here with me so you can rest at ease, Peter. I think I'll go to bed early today"

"Ok, Mayday"

"Take care, Peter. And give Harry and Mary Jane a big kiss from me"

"I will, Aunt May. Good night"

"Good night, Peter" she sounded more relieved.

Peter sighed and smiled. Poor May! She must have been out of her wits because of him and he didn't even have to wear the suit to do that. Sigh! Oh, brother!

"Pitt. You ok?" MJ sat near him. "U've been awfully quiet" she leaned on her knees.

"It's just that… I dunno. Too many things happening in one day" Parker saw a text from the Connors asking if he was all right. He answered back and saw in relief that we are heading home. "The doctor has lost an important sponsor today and he was really looking forward to it"

"I see" the red-haired went quiet. "How's May?"

"She was worried sick but she wasn't alone, thank goodness. Your aunt was there with her"

"That's great"

"I know you want to talk about us but I'm not in the mood right now"

"It's ok, tiger. It's been a really long day but I would really appreciate it if you tell me what bothers you"

"…"

"I just wanna help, Peter" she whispered.

"Go easy on him, MJ. Nobody sees a dead body and feels right until they have slept a storm" Harry brought the cocoas. "Are u doing ok, bud?"

"It's just that, well, it was a really strange death. I mean, think about it. Normally, murderers don't want people to find the dead body so soon but this one did. He threw Lemans into the furnace so we would see him"

"It's a pretty funky move, I'm with you about that but, did you just said Lemans?"

"Hector Lemans, yes. That was the stiff"

"Good Lord! My dad works with him, or more like, worked with him. Shi… They were supposed to meet tonight for business" Harry went pale.

"Harry, did you told that to the police?" Peter had heard it from Delson but he wanted to be sure.

"Didn't know he was the dead guy" Harry saw his friend's face. "I know what you're thinking, Pit, but trust me. My dad would never do that. Hector was a good game. They hardly argue"

"Do you know in what they were involved?"

"Something about an old contact, a supplier of some sort. I dunno the details" Young Osborne crossed his arms. "You don't think…"

"I dunno" something in Peter's mind began to take shape. He took out his tablet and started to look for the curious coin that Lemans had under his tongue. "C'mon, c´mon, c'mon. There! Susan B. Anthony dollar. They were made from 1979 to 1981 as a special edition. That's it!"

"What's it? Now you are interested in old coins?" Harry sat beside them.

"Lemans had one of these dollars under his tongue. They are very special, really rare, so what was it doing there?" Peter then searched for the murder of Alice Wright.

"Not a clue" the young man was clueless.

"A message, maybe?" tried MJ.

"And the red-haired hit the nail. Take a look at this" it was an article from the Daily Bugle, written by none other than Jameson himself. "Dated in 1980, 1981! Our murderer is trying to tell us that Hector was involved in the kidnapping and murder of this little girl!"

"Hey, that's the girl of the dock! The one with the four roses!" MJ recognized the name.

"Holy… So wait, the killer knew this and he didn't tell the police, why?"

"Black-mail?" Mary Jane ventured but Peter remembered something Delson had said in the Hall. ' _His way of saying "Hello" to the city with his usual theatrics_ '.

"Theatrics! Of course! A murderer, who likes theatrics, knew about Alice's death and doesn't hide his victims" Parker began to type again and something appeared.

"Blood cleaners?" the girl blinked.

"Well-known around the world for their precision and bloody rituals, this brotherhood has been in action for more than ten centuries. Protected by a special papal bull, it is their sacred duty to hunt down, kill people involved in serious blood-related crimes and condemn them in the afterlife by leaving symbols representing their crimes and finding an execution related to what the accused has done. Many of these well-known hunters like using references from the book Divina Commedia by Dante Alighieri. The most famous group of the trade is known as The Rose and is led by an unknown figure that is called by some "Big Bad". Police and Law are not allowed to hunt them despise the fact that many blood cleaners are frequently well-known killers, old soldiers or even doctors" Parker read out loud. "They normally work by order or hired by people involved in the crime committed by the target"

"Holy cow!" Harry was beside himself.

"So wait, someone hired whoever killed Lemans?" MJ wondered. Peter was about to answer when he felt his phone buzzing again. It wasn't a call, it was a text but from a hidden number. It said: Turn on the TV. Hu? What was the big idea? Why would someone want him to…? Oh, shit.

"… several bodies are yet to be identified as Pier 62 has been closed down by the police just now. The body count at this moment is of thirty subjects of Asian origin. Captain Watanabe is in charge of the investigation" the image was horrifying. Harry had to hold Mary Jane as she couldn't bear to see it. The strong metallic boxes of the pier were covered with long and deep cuts that matched the bodies in the ground. Someone had torn those people into ribbons. Peter took a good look at the slashes in the containers. They looked like…

"Claw marks?"

"The police department encourages the citizens to remain calm and to stay in their homes tonight. But several voices are starting to venture that this crime might have something to do with the murder of Hector Lemans which took place only two hours ago"

"Well, whoever it is, he surely knows how to make people suffer" muttered Harry while Peter dialed for Delson, who was at the pier. "You ok, Mary Jane?" Osborne turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Delson, what the heck is going on?" whispered Peter in anger

"I told you, didn't I? And by the way, hello again, Mr. Parker. Is rude not to say hello"

"Ok, sorry. Good evening, Mr. Delson. Who did this?"

"We are going to find out but I'm sure that you didn't just sit there and do nothing, am I right?"

"It was a blood cleaner, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. You did your homework. Yes, Lemans was killed by the Brotherhood of Blood or The Rose. And as you have already guessed, we can't detain whoever is responsible but this massacre was not done by a cleaner, but by one of their puppets. It's too sloppy for them. They love to blend in and leave as little blood as they can"

"Any clues? Leads?"

"Perhaps. Detective Lee is here with me and we had a little chat. If you want to stay in this game, Parker, be aware that this is not one of your silly games with Octopus or any of those freaks"

"Wait, how…?"

"Let's just say, that I know someone who wants you back in action, ok? My lips are sealed so you can stop holding your breath. And yes, we will need the Spider for this job"

"Why?"

"Because if we only have you, you won't last on the board, trust me. This is beyond the mob war; this is something older and far more dangerous. I'll give you all the details tomorrow at my office. I have appointed the Connors there"

"Ok, but I'm still not sure about taking over again"

"Take your time, Parker. Do some pillow talk, it helps. I'll introduce tomorrow to the team and send you a useful file once I'm done here"

"Does Fury know?"

"SHIELD is aware of the egg but not of what's inside"

"And, that's good?"

"The less people, the better. Have a good night sleep, Peter, because many won't have after what's happened"

"I will. Good night, Mr. Delson"

"Night" Elliot went to see how Watanabe was doing while Peter leaned back. Harry and MJ had left the room so that she didn't have to watch the news anymore. He still wasn't sure about Delson knowing of his powers and much less about taking Spidey again into action but he had little choice. What if those murderers decided to go after his friends, Robbie or even May? He had to do something. Peter sighed and felt asleep on the couch.

...

"The rumors about Lemans' business might soon catch up to us, sir. If Madame Gao had business with Osborne about this, she will crush our door first thing tomorrow" Wesley had taken care of the Fisks once they got home. He helped Vanessa into bed and covered his boss with a blanket as they watched the news about the slaughter.

"She won't. Now that we know where her men went, Madame Gao will have to admit that we have little to do with their deaths. And if she complains, I don't think it's necessary for me to point out that she was the one responsible of stealing Hector's supplies and taking them into the black market and not just for us" Wilson sighed and groaned. His chest was feeling heavy again and so his breathing was getting a little labored.

"Sir…"

"This was my best chance to settle things, Wesley. Hector had the right tools to put me right again"

"Those Miracle Cures are just tittle-tattle, sir. There is no proof that they work. And I'm still not convinced of where Osborne's associate got those tablets. Our best chance right now is for you to leave this town. That chap could only obtained those flasks from the same place as the Russians"

"From his company, Wesley. Lemans was this man's CEO in the States while he stayed in the Old Country. Hector was a courier, nothing else" Wilson hid deeper into the cloth.

"Still not certain, sir. I'm sorry but it is the truth"

"I guessed that much. Is Vanessa all right?"

"She felt asleep as soon as we got here. She seemed troubled and worried that this might affect you"

"…" Wilson said nothing at first. "When will we have the police report of this?"

"First thing tomorrow. I just called our asset at the department. Manolis says that he was surprised because really big fish are interested in these murders. Sir, we should really start considering fallback"

"I'm not running away, Wesley. Not today, not ever. We will take baby steps and see what happens. I also want you to check on Norman. See if he can still handle or if we have to put him away"

"Yes, sir"

"Good man" the mobster began to fell asleep and Wesley stood near him until he was completely out. Wesley sighed and contacted Smythe. Their fears about Osborne weren't as misguided as they thought. They had to do something before Norman's plans came to fulfillment.

Meanwhile, Harry's father was still awake and had Silvermane on the phone.

"I'm losing my patience, Norman. I thought you said that you have taken care of everything"

"I have but it's taking longer than I realized. Just give me time"

"That Spider fake is putting my business in jeopardy, Hector is dead and you want be to wait?! Give me a reason why I should be lenient with you, Osborne, or your son pays the bait. I've given you a whole year to put things right! Now I want results!"

"I…" Norman saw then Fisk's file on his desk. There was still one way out for his master plan. "I can give you Kingpin's head on a silver plate. All I need is for you to give me more time and the big guy is yours"

"Make it golden and you have a deal"

"Your wish is my command"

* * *

A year of re-watching the 1994 cartoon, Homecoming, Daredevil and intense work surely pays off. More to come real soon, for real this time!

Happy New Year, guys!


	5. Moon Cave

Author's note: Going, just keep on going! Hehehehehehe. Just stating the facts and moving on into deeper levels!

* * *

 **5\. The Moon Cave**

A snow-covered New York greeted those who opened their eyes at dawn, along with the reports of an ongoing cold storm that would last for another five days. Peter saw it from Harry's window and contemplated his current predicament. He was involved in a strange chain of murders, all related to the kidnapping of a little girl from twenty years ago and aimed towards the biggest mobsters in New York. If things could get any worse, they were about to, that was for sure.

Well, luckily, Delson's file about the Rose was pretty useful. It contained data of thirty people and all records were quite detailed, except for the head of the organization. Apparently, the guy was a living mystery to most and was way too important for organizations like Interpol to put his details on a simple pen drive. Pffffiuuu! Interpol in the hole. Good Golly! This was getting bigger than Kingpin's belt size. If that Big Bad guy was in the city, he surely had made sure that nobody knew. Well, perhaps it was a good time to spoil his fun. And yes, that meant taking the Spider back in the scene, at least for a while. Just a while.

Peter reached for his house and making sure that Aunt May was still asleep, he walked up and reached for a suitcase hidden behind his desk. He wanted to get rid of the suit after the incident and forget, but he couldn't find the strength. Maybe fate foresaw this day. Now it was time to see what Delson's real colors were like and to do that, he headed for the Major Crimes office where Elliot was just arriving.

"You know, I always wondered what was inside this piece of junk" Spidey surprised the Deputy and the man chuckled after recovering from the shock. It felt great to be able to do that again.

"Very funny, Spider. You're about to find out yourself so how about if we reach for the door? I'm getting cold feet. I must say it feels good to see you back in the game" they walked to the entrance where Elliot made sure that no one could fix eyes on the wall-crawler and took him to his office. "I haven't forget our little chat from last night and I'm open to questions as long as they don't go against my work here"

"Ok. Sounds fair" Peter noticed the high technology in the office. "Pretty cool place you got here"

"Criminals can't be the only ones with the cool guns, don't you think?"

"Agreed" Spidey took a look at the photographs and files on the desk. One of the pictures of a giant saw and another was the forensic report. "What's with the oversize cleaver?"

"That is the murder weapon in both scenes of last night. We only have photos but the coroner reported this morning that Hector has a big slash across his chest and despite the fire, the denting in the bones is from a saw" pointed out Elliot. "Sadly, it also proves that the same person was in both scenes. One was an accomplice and the other as main hand"

"Why sadly?"

"Because, Parker, it proves that it is someone we know and we hoped that she would stay away was there"

"You know who it is?" Parker blinked.

"Yes. An inmate in the same jail compound as the Rose group but not from the main building"

"Where then?"

"… The Infant complex also known as Geppeto's Cradle"

"Wait, what? You mean that a child did this? That's impossible! I mean, Look at that blade! It's the size of a grown up person! And wait, a she? A girl? A little girl like Alice? For real?"

"Yes. She can easily lift it up and used it at will. We've seen it before. Normally, this child is locked up and behaves. She hardly talks but presents little trouble save for a few times when she's sleep-walking. This girl suffers from panic attacks, night fears, paranoia, blank mind moments and yes, berserker fits"

"Ok, that's just creepy" Spidey didn't hide a shudder. "But she didn't plan any of this, right?"

"Doubtful. She is known as Red and hardly gets socially involved. We ain't sure of how much information does she have but I don't see her going by herself in a killing spree like this one. Red is shy, apprehensive. It's not bad, just naughty like any other child"

"Then, why is she involved?"

"That's the thing. We don't know why would she go after Hector and the men in the port, save for those guys unloading drugs and stolen medical components"

"So, the Chinese were from a gang. From a mob?"

"Apparently, from Madame Gao's group. A very frequent associate of the Kingpin or so I've been told. She is not going to be happy about this and if Leman's associates hear of the stolen components, it's going to be hell"

"Ok, back to Hector. I read that he was involved in Alice's case"

"He was in our suspect list along with his employer but we had no proof. You see, Lemans worked in the Halliday Medical Research Labs"

"Wait, that guy worked with Charles Halliday? They say he works on high tech meds"

"Precisely. His methods have been praised for years but we have our doubts. Is a man chained to a wheel-chair because of a rare disease that will eventually kill him as he grows weaker with each passing year. Charles has been working on a cure for decades with little results and some of his most famous achievements are a bit suspicious, if I may say so myself"

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody has ever known where Charles tests his creations. Many have asked and were dismissed but I fear those who found out never got to tell the tale. Apparently, Big Bad knows it and aims to take on Halliday"

"How do you know?"

"…" Elliot pointed at a big file. "Even if we can't detain them, blood-cleaners have to keep us informed about their victims. Big Bad has been hunting Charlie's associates for months now but this one earns the cake. This arrived at my door this morning and among many things, Big Bad reveals that he didn't kill Hector himself; one of his lackeys did it through Red. But the interesting thing is that Lemans was sending money to Europe, to Charlie, in concept of the acquisition of the so-called Miracle Cures. These are Halliday's star products, although they haven't been put in the market yet. It is said that they are medicines that can cure grave illnesses. It shouldn't surprise me given Hector's work but the truth is that the interesting part is not the shipment, is the clients"

"The clients?"

"Read here" several lines had been high-lighted. Spidey's eyes bulged.

"Osborne, Silvermane, Fisk, Owl… All the big mobsters!"

"The first two use the medicines for themselves. Norman probably adds them into his own experiments, that's for sure. But the big ball here is Fisk. According to my friends at the town hall, he's been seeing a cardio pathologist these last months and the news ain't good. They fear that if he gets a strong stroke, it could be his last"

"Do you think he really buys that those Miracle things work? He must be desperate but…"

"Apparently, Osborne was also their contact with Hector. With Lemans gone, the mobsters have no reason to stay in the banks anymore and if the Kingpin begins to falter, we're in for World War Three"

"Peace is over and if the Big Guy falls, we're toast"

"Exactly"

"Any ideas of lackey did it?"

"Well, we asked around and everyone coincided on one detail: Hector didn't scream and from what we got from the coin, they used a strong liquid. He was taken out silently"

"That means, they probably drugged him first"

"Precisely and for that reason, if I have to bet for someone, I'll go for these two" Elliot put on the large screen and showed two names: Dr. Plague and the Rabbi. "Old friends, like to work together. The first one is an expert in poisons, illnesses and plants. The other is a free-lance do-gooder with a taste for man who abuse women. So, I think Plague is our man but he might not be alone in town"

"He's creepy" the photo showed a man with a Venetian mask like the one Plague doctors used and with sharp needles as claws. He wore goggles and sported a long robe.

"Plague is as cold as ice, sharp-minded, persuasive and ruthless. Loves to torture his victims before they expire"

"My kind of doctor"

"We don't know where he is but probably it is a greenhouse or similar. He likes to grow toxic plants"

"That's a great start" Peter got ready to leave.

"One more thing before you go, don't seek him out. Plague loves that. He will lure you right into his lair, into his Moon Cave to kill you"

"Moon Cave?"

"Uh, technical term there. The Moon Cave was there the poisonous dragon Orochi lived and waited for his victims. Plague loves to leave clues so people follow him to their deaths"

"I'll keep it in mind. Any leads to get started?"

"Maybe there's one" Elliot opened the file. "Here! Hector knew that Osborne didn't play fair and sold his products in the black market. Lemans wrote down that he was going to discuss that with him during the ball and make him reveal the location but, if that wasn't possible, Hector had a pretty good idea of where to start. There's an abandoned industrial component near the docks. Not far from where the slaughter took place. If we find the black market stash, we might find out how did Hector smuggled those medicines into the country and find a clue of Plague's next target"

"Good plan"

"Be careful, Spider. Last night was just the first act. Many hands are at work here. I'll handle Fury and the others but, please, stay safe" Delson lead him to a window and opened it. "Big Bad has the weapons. We have the people" the deputy gave him a small device to stay in contact.

"You got it" Peter jumped out and felt the cold breeze in his face before starting to swing. It felt nice, despite the chill. What the hell? It felt like he had been trapped for a whole year! He needed this feeling, the freedom brought by the heights and the cool air while moving through town. Yes, perhaps Peter really needed Spidey to cure himself from his own wrongdoings. He had a purpose and the ways to make it real. It was now time to work. Ok, let's see. The onslaught took place in dock 62. That is close to the skateboard plaza, Hudson River, 22nd West Street, Chelsea Piers, 12th Avenue… Yeah, that could be it! A really crowded place, perfect to disguise an operation such as illegal traffic. Spidey swung across Columbus Park and headed for Greenwich Village. He could see the Empire State Building from up close but what really got him was how close he was to Hell's Kitchen, Fisk favorite playground. "Delson, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear. Are you there?" Elliot kept track of him in his computer.

"Almost. I just realized that this is way too close to Kingpin's lair. I'm not saying that Daredevil doesn't do a good job in Hell's Kitchen but…"

"I think I'm getting your point. If the cargo is near Kingpin's household, how come his men didn't know about it?"

"Or did and didn't want to get their hands dirty"

"Perhaps" Elliot went thoughtful.

"I don't see any of Kingpin's men around but you can never be sure. I just hope I can get there before they do"

"Don't worry. I didn't present the team in the end but they are tracking you right now. They have promised me that our communicator can be located even with really thick walls and ten meters of depth. So, if you go to the sewers or any trouble, we'll know"

"That is good to hear. What do you know about the gang-war?"

"A little. Let me see… The latest news that we have are that Silvermane and Owsley have joined forces to take down Kingpin. They have done it before but now they have the trump card" Elliot and his team kept track and survey Spidey's movements and his surroundings. "Chinese and Russians are also in the pack but have little to say. They always wait to see who puts the biggest gun on the table"

"Mr. Negative and the others?"

"Same tactic. Whoever wins will get an empire worth millions and the trust of the most despicable elements of the West Coast" the hero had reached Chelsea Piers but it seemed a normal day in the shops. "Ok, this is where we get to the hairy part"

"Too true. The moment of truth, the One Million Dollar question: Where will you hide a cargo of illegal medicines? It's got to be here somewhere! C'mon, Norman! Where did you hide them?" Peter looked around. There had to be some sort of clue. "I spoke with Harry Osborne last night. Knows nothing of his father's business with Hector"

"I thought as much. Oscorp is not at its best, mind you. After the wild ride with the Goblin, Norman has been trying to get on people's good side for months but perhaps, he is also trying to get back the trust of Fisk and the others to keep his company running"

"Hmmm. That could be a clue. If Norman was trying to keep his friends, then that means making expensive gifts" Elliot went thoughtful with Peter's words. "Question is what kind of gifts?" a too familiar shiver went down his spine. Spider sense? Now? But, why? "Delson, do you see anything?"

"Nothing. Having a bad feeling?"

"A big bad feeling" Peter kept on going but not before noticing a small glint that quickly disappeared. He had to find the right place.

Three buildings away from him, a figure came out of his hiding place holding his rifle tight. That kid was getting too close to the fires and before it was time.

"Whisper speaking. Come in. We might have a problem" spoke the stranger through the radio. "The bug is in the hole and before the good Doctor has finished rigging. Plague's not done yet and I can't keep up with that stupid sixth sense of Mr. Red Tights ringing every time I get close enough"

"We told you to keep an eye on him, Amos. If there is something we don't need is a hero meddling in this operation! Iggghh! Why am I surrounded by such bumbling idiots? _Tawagoto_! Ugh, never mind. Fear not. Our beloved Red is guarding the precinct and she will take care of your little slip-up" a slightly high-pitched voice answered him.

"Hey, Kumo. Just for the record, but isn't it my job to…?"

"Yes, yes. It is but he stays out of our business, the better. Don't let him get away, that's all for now! Oh, and if you see any sign of the Pin, do tell"

"You got it" Amos made sure of Spidey's position and headed towards their meeting point. Plague still needed time to set the trap so time was what he was going to give him.

* * *

You seriously didn't think that Dr. Plague had come alone to NY, did you?

Getting closer to the embers!


	6. Dead Dog Fish

Author's note: The Rose has been with me several years. All of its members are "old friends" and have something in mind in this game but I haven't forgotten about our other story lines. Let's get to it!

 **DarthVader220: The is not bad. You should add in a bit of humor. Usually Spiderman is full of quips and what not. If you could, could you make it a little clearer. It is slightly hard to follow. You should also do crossovers and team ups. Wow. Sorry this is a lot. I should probably stop.** **Ya. Imma gonna do that now. Bye.**

Me: Things will become clear, don't worry. The good-old Spider humor won't be left out, promise. Thanks for dropping by!

* * *

 **6\. Dead Dog Fish**

"Is he still asleep?" Vanessa walked into the room with Wesley. Her husband was still resting and it was more than eleven in the morning. "Should we call the doctor?"

"I tried his heartbeat five minutes ago. He's stable but perhaps, it isn't a good idea to keep him here" the secretary walked in. Wilson's breathing was elaborated but not as much as the night before. "Sir. Sir, please. You need to get up" Wesley gently touched his employer's shoulder to wake him up. After a few minutes, Fisk groaned and opened an eye.

"Ungh! What time is it?"

"Late. I have spoken with Manolis and Madame Gao. We have the report and all the details but right now, you need to see a doctor" the secretary helped him sit down and Wilson looked at the concerned expression of his wife.

"Has Norman called?"

"Not yet. I'll do it myself but you need to get up" Wesley reassured him. "Perhaps, we could arrange a change of location for you both or…"

"…" Fisk gave Vanessa another look. "No. That is exactly, what they want. If anyone needs to get to another location is me but alone"

"Sir…"

"I'm not putting my family on the line, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" nodded the underling. "What shall be our next move?"

"Call Smythe. Tell him to get the north apartment ready. Vanessa will stay here and if you see anything suspicious, get out of town without me. They are waiting for me to fall or make a mistake and if that doesn't work, they'll go after you. That's why I want to be alone. I'm counting on you, Wesley, to protect Vanessa's life"

"Very well, Sir"

"Wilson, please. If I go with you, you won't be alone if you have a stroke. I don't want you to gingerly walk into their jaws" Mss Fisk frowned.

"I'll be fine. Smythe will keep an eye on me. When I bought that flat, I ordered a whole CTV system and an alarm rigging"

"I'm not leaving you to die"

"And I'm not letting you here to die with me. I'll keep in touch, I promise" they shared a hug and a kiss. "Wesley will take good care of you"

"Wilson. If anything goes wrong, if you have the chance to come with us, promise me you will take it"

"I promise" he kissed her again and waited till Vanessa was upstairs. "Call Dini. I want all of our men working"

"At once" Wesley took out his cell and made some calls while his boss rested. Once he got the whole team ready, he called Norman and put on the speaker. "Morning, Mr. Osborne. I'm calling you on behalf of Mr. Fisk. He's expecting the results you promised"

"Ah, yes! Morning, Mr. Wesley. I was expecting your call" Norman had just finished packing his vials. "I have just finished working with the solution. I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"…" Wesley looked at his boss and Fisk nodded. "Very well. He will be expecting you in the arranged location and don't be late"

"I won't. Just make sure to have my payment" Norman hung up and Wesley walked his boss to the limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, let's see" Spidey was still looking around. "If I were a mad guy in a mask, where would I hide my ugly turf?" a small laughter was heard through the radio. "Uh, Elliot? A little help here. Do you spy anything with your little eye?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking. Nothing so far"

"There's gotta be some clue around here. C'mon, Norman. Don't make me pull you out!" Peter kept on looking through the buildings but nothing. "Time's running out, guys"

"Be nice, spider. We're doing our best" they moved the camera around. Elliot was beginning to lose patience.

"Hey, hold it there!" a female voice called through the radio. "Right panel, Elliot" an old building was in construction. "Can you guys read that?"

"Stromm. Stromm?" Spidey read out loud and suddenly clapped his hands. "Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?" Delson raised an eyebrow.

"Herman Stromm was Norman's first associate. He died of a heart-attack a few years ago so why does a building have his name? Or more precisely, the company rebuilding the building, if he was a scientist not a builder?" Peter remembered. "I dunno who pointed that out but he or she is a genius"

"Thank u!" the voice replayed.

"That's Judy, Spiderman. I'll do the introductions later so you can thank her. Ok, so we have a lead, people" Elliot commanded and Peter jumped until he was close to the construction. "Any suspicious subjects?"

"No, everything's awfully quiet and that's weird" recognized the superhero. "Christmas heist in Fifth Avenue?"

"I don't think so. Judy, anything you can tell us from there?" Delson changed the camera.

"People are gathering here in Chelsea Piers, mates. I'm not getting any notices from the blue mates but it seems like they have put a police blockage around the area" the woman was standing near the mall. "Someone has prevented people from going your way, hero"

"So it seems. I take it that you guys didn't put that barrier" Peter went thoughtful. "Any notes you can see?"

"Gimme a second, lad" Judy walked to the corner and saw the men guarding the way. "I'll be a monkey's uncle! Elliot, you ain't gonna believe this"

"Surprise me"

"You know who's guarding the way?" the woman gave them a close-up.

"Oh, brother"

"Uh, guys? I can't see what you see. Please, share with the class" asked Spiderman.

"Remember Plague's partner?" spoke Elliot. "Well, he's at Chelsea Piers playing cop along with other old friends"

"Ok… Not good" Peter swallowed.

"They seem to be doing lookout" Judy remained where she was. "I don't like this, mates. It reads here… Building Demolition. Stand clear"

"Holly…! They are gonna blow the place?" Spidey looked around.

"So it seems. We got little time before they do. It says here it's for midday. The Rabin and the others are here for a good reason but I'm not so sure of those behind the barrier"

"Ok, so we've got… twenty minutes. That gives us an edge" Peter checked his watch. "Jud, keep an eye on the people on the people while I check our lead. Elliot, have the firemen and coppers ready to walk in"

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Secure the parameter, dust for prints, check for fibers, scan for DNA, I want a urine sample from everyone and get me a latte. Don't mix up the two" joked Peter and the office laughed.

"Just do your thing, hero!" they watched as Spidey jumped through the roofs till he was right in front of the one with the Stromm sign.

"So far so good" Peter climbed down the wall until he felt a familiar itch. "And that's for opening ma big mouth" he jumped out of the way just in time. The same saw of the photo, but in a real life scale, cut in two the block where the hero was just standing. Peter blinked. It was the size of a grown up man! The dust slowly cleared. Before Peter, stood a small girl on a red riding hood but, unlike her story-book counterpart, this one had eyes that spelled murder from under the cloth. "Uh, Elliot?"

"Oh, dear"

"We've got Red on the scene" whispered Judy. "Ok, Spider. Whatever you do, don't make her angry"

"He! Easy for you to say" Peter breathed in. "Ok, uh. Listen, kid. I don't want to hurt you, you don't wanna hurt me so why don't we…? Wow!" the hero jumped again out of the way, she had almost cut him in two. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice"

"I highly doubt that she's listening, Spider. She must be having one of those berserker moments I told you about" said Elliot.

"Gee, thanks. That just made my day" Peter had no choice but to keep avoiding her. If he tried holding the blade, Red would easily parry and attack again. She was pretty agile for someone carrying such heavy blade. "Say, don't you have a granny to see? Because this is surely not the short-cut to her house" Red said nothing and almost cut his head. "Hey, it isn't funny to make jokes if you don't get an answer"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, mates, but we've got only five minutes left" Jud made sure that there was nobody crossing the lines.

"You tell her, not me" Peter jumped out of the way.

"Sir!" one of the cameras showed a limo crossing through the other side and not far from the building.

"Spidey, we got a problem. Civilian on range of the explosion!" Elliot tried not to lose his cool.

"Can't it wait? I've got an angry storybook here!" Peter had to held the blade with both hands to avoid been sliced. Red pulled and threw him across the street. Time was running out and Peter knew it. He looked up. The force of the movement had made the hood fall, making Red's face visible. Her brown hair was blood red around the edges but her face… Good Einstein, she…! Red frowned even deeper and with a furious cry, tried to slice him again. Elliot could only glance at the clock as it slowly reached midday with the girl's most powerful hit.

The blast threw them both away, against the nearest wall and enclosed the whole quarter in dust and smoke. After some anguishing minutes, Peter coughed and realized that he was still alive but covered in white dust. His ears were ringing from the explosion and there was no sign of Red anywhere. Spidey gently moved his head to clear it, while the surrounding sounds began to mix up. The siren of a fireman truck, policemen, bricks falling… Oh, god! His legs barely supported him as he walked towards the half-destructed building. Whatever was inside, it had been reduced to dust. Peter leaned on a pile of bricks. His ears were still ringing but a high-pitched, creepy voice made it to his brain.

" _The itsy bitsy spider caught a mouse in its web, the itsy bitsy spider bit off the mouse's head_ " a hand filled with sharp needles touched Spidey's shoulder and the youngster turned in horror. " _I spy with my little eye. Something beginning with S_ " the world seemed to go black around the boy. " _On candy stripe legs the Spiderman comes/ Softly through the shadow of the evening sun/ Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead/ Looking for the victim shivering in bed_ " Peter began to feel dizzy as a white plague mask began to appear in the dark. " _Be still, be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy/ Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more/ For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light/ The Spiderman is having you for dinner tonight_ " Spiderman passed away as a chuckle was heard.

* * *

Yep, getting really ugly.

Old Plague loves to play with his food.

Have you guessed the secret of Red's face?


	7. Blind Butterfly

Author's note: Moving on and enjoying the pace. Glad to hear that the story's' doing fine and don't worry, things will become clear little by little. And yes. I want Kingpin in the Spiderman movie! Coj*! Hahahahahahahaha!

 **Guest: Wwwhhhoooaaa! Omg you put my comment up and responded. I'm glad to hear that there will be some Spidey humor added in. That will make this fanfic so much better. Hahaha this is cool. I thought you would just ignore my comment and all that. Hehehe**

Me: I always read the reviews and pay heed to you guys. Advice is always more than welcome and it helps me a lot. Yes, Spidey's humor was overdue but because he was depressed so that is why I kept it in the cupboard for a long while. Thank u so much for reading!

* * *

 **7\. Blind Butterfly**

Mary Jane and Harry had spent a whole morning doing things around town for Christmas. Young Osborne was hoping to have a romantic moment with his girlfriend but MJ had other plans. She wanted to spend the winter with her two best friends, despite Peter's gloom attitude, and that meant preparing the best New Year's Eve of the decade. The red-haired dragged the young man across the city all morning and around midday; they stopped at 10th Avenue for a drink.

"MJ, you surely know how to call the shoots" Harry was winded up.

"I want the best party ever for this year and if we want Peter to come, it has to be perfect" she had a whole list in mind.

"You know he's not in the mood for parties, right?"

"Harry, please. Peter loved Gwen. He's been feeling guilty since day one"

"Everybody knows it was Spiderman's fault" grumbled young Osborne.

"Was not. It was the Green Goblin's fault and you know it" MJ frowned.

"Mary, why won't you face the music?"

"Why won't you? A freak in green kills one of our best friends, your father had something to do with it, Peter's devastated and all you do is blame Spiderman. Harry, listen to what you're saying! You dated Gwen, remember? You loved her once, how can you act so cold?"

"I'm sorry, Red. It's just that… This is been a tough year for all of us. I wish I knew what to do"

"Me too. How about we invite Peter for lunch? At least, for starters"

"Sounds great" they agreed. A loud explosion rocked the place and a large column of smoke appeared near the docks. "Oh, shi… That comes from Chelsea Piers!" Harry got up.

"Do you think something exploded?"

"I'm not sure" they walked up the street till they reached the mall where people were gathering in a panic haze, far from the explosion but not enough to feel safe. A group of cops had been able to draw them back but MJ could tell that if reinforcements didn't come quick enough, things would get out of hand. The red-haired looked around, reflexively looking for Peter among the crowd, while Harry held her in place. A black-skinned police officer appeared through the corner and walked to the pair to see if they were all right.

"You guys ok?" the man was carrying a long sports bag.

"Yeah, we're fine. What's going on, agent?"

"Some gas leak in an old building. Nothing to be worried about. You and your girl should stay behind the lines until we're good" the cop smiled. MJ was about to say something when she saw a dark figure jumping across the roofs in a very familiar way… Spidey?

"Uh, officer?" muttered the young woman.

"Yes, ma'am?" the policeman turned.

"Uh, I think I just saw someone heading that way" MJ pointed at the smoke column. "I dunno who it was but it looked like Spiderman"

"MJ, what?" Harry was beside himself.

"You sure?" the cop blinked.

"Yeah!" she was sure. If it was her dear wall-crawler then maybe things would start looking up.

"Ok, I'll notice right away. Just stay safe until I get back, ok? HQ? This is agent Kowalski. We got a ten-fourteen. I repeat. We got a ten-fourteen in the area" he drew a small gun from his holster.

"Kowalski, HQ here. Proceed with caution" the officer headed for the barrier and went across. He had just seen Delson's agent, Judy Parker, talking to his partners but that didn't bother him. He had to make sure that the Spider was ok and if someone had waltz in, it was not going to be easy. The area was quite clear; thank goodness, so it didn't take him long to reach the torn-down building. Dr. Plague was making sure that the hero wasn't dead when Kowalski arrived at the scene.

"HQ? I'm at the scene. We're clear" the officer talked through the communicator on his shoulder.

"That's great news, Amos. Just check on our little bug and see that the police do not get in our business" Kumo spoke through the talker.

"Aye" the dark man kneeled near the superhero and felt his pulse. Peter was still alive, a little drugged, but good. "There was no need for barbiturics, doc. How many times do I have to tell you? The kid was probably dizzy from the blast"

"You do it next time" grumbled Plague.

"Whatever! Did you saw someone jumping the roofs?"

"The fake spider just passed by but didn't saw us" the doctor pointed at the end of the street. "There's a limo there and she went to see its passengers. She'll be gone in a minute"

"If you say so. Where's Red?"

"Safe and sound and on her merry way to base" Plague shrugged while laying the young man on the ground. Amos sighed. The poor boy had his suit in tatters and was bleeding like a pig.

"Dude, next time… Use something softer, ok? We are no longer in the Nazi camps. No need for Hydrogen cyanide or big fireworks, ok? Just play cool" Kowalski took off his coat and put it on Spiderman. Plague rolled his eyes and disappeared through the smoke. A few minutes later, Peter was able to blink and groan.

"Wha, what happened?"

"You got yourself shaken like a mojito, that's what happened. You ok, spider?"

"Give me a minute to find my spleen and we're good"

"(Smile) I missed you around, web-head. Good to have you back" Kowalski smiled. "But right now, I think I'll just take you out of here, hu?"

"There was a little girl just now" muttered Peter.

"I checked. You are all alone, though guy. No one else was injured" the officer carried him to the barrier. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah" Spidey limped a little. He could hear Ellison calling through the radio. "Do you think I could ask for a vacation after this?"

"I can invite you to a drink, if that's ok"

"Sounds great" the hero leaned on a wall. "I'm here, Delson"

"Thank God! I thought…Are you all right? Who's with you?" spoke the man.

"A police officer" Peter felt incapable of staying awake.

"That's great. Find Judy and…"

"I'm not in the mood, Delson. You lied to me"

"Wait, what?" the deputy held his breath.

"Alice's not dead! It's Red! Alice is Red! I saw her!" barked Peter and Elliot rubbed his eyes.

"Peter, please, you are getting it all wrong!"

"Don't tell me what I do wrong! You knew it all along! You got no right to… All you did was sent me here to cover your tracks" Spidey almost felt down. "You know what? Yes, you know what? Forget it! I'm out!" he pulled the communicator off. Amos picked it up and walked back to the boy. "I'm so tired… This was a bad idea. A terrible idea from the start" Peter wanted to tear the mask apart.

"Hey! Hey, Spider! How about we call it a day and talk to the pillow, hu? You must be exhausted, man. Here, let me take you" Amos carried him to the barrier where all the people were waiting. It took seconds for people to notice the arrival of Spiderman and start making photos and less than a minute for MJ to run to the side of her hero. Kowalski put him in his car while Mary Jane tried to talk to Peter.

"Spidey, is that you? Spiderman, please! Talk to me"

"MJ?" Peter hardly mumbled before fainting.

"Spidey!" she begged but Amos had no time for that. The boy needed time to heal. "Don't take him away, please! I need to talk to him"

"And he needs a doctor. I'm sorry, miss, but I must take him to hospital. He's in a good hands, I promise" Kowalski opened the driver's door and Harry held the girl back as they watch the vehicle drive away. Amos knew where Peter's home was but he made a pit stop first. He put Peter in the caring hands of one of his associates, who cleaned the boy and made sure that he was going to see another day, before heading into Queens. It took him two minutes to find the Parker's house and three hours to explain Aunt May what had happened but in the end, Peter was asleep in his bed and all fixed up. Amos knew that the boy would have to speak to Elliot, whether he wanted or not, but there was plenty of time to do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben Urich carefully tiptoed through the wreck, not knowing what he was going to find. He had went into Hell's kitchen to check on Matt and Foggy, almost getting caught up in the explosion but luck was on his side or so he thought. His eyes were stinging with the smoke and he could hardly hear the bells ringing in the distance. Still, he walked on until he found himself before the destroyed limo and saw in relief that the driver had been safely put against a wall along with the passenger. But Ben's intuition was still on edge and it proved to be true when he noticed a trail of broken glass and blood on the floor. Something or someone big had been dragged from that place but who could have done that and who was that second passenger?

A high-pitched and distorted cackle captured the journalist's attention. There was kid sitting on top of the debris. Ben was about to walk to him when the smoke revealed something pretty unpleasant. The child was wearing a wolf mask that was missing an eye and seemed delighted by the destruction around him.

" **Little Urich lost his way… Looking for a black spider, the wolf caught up his way… Little did he knew… That the Devil has many disguises… And if the bad deed isn't undone soon… Wolf shall eat… Wolf will kill them all… Starting with little Ben** " the child spoke and let out that devilish laughter. Urich froze. The boy spoke but it came out as if thousands were speaking at the same time. " **Run now, little Ben… Or the Wolf shall have you for dinner!** " a terrible bark was heard and Urich felt on the ground. When he looked again, the boy was gone but there was a figure in red in his place. Ben was still trembling but the stranger didn't move. Urich noticed than it was a little girl and it was wearing heavy shackles. The journalist blinked but she was still there and walking at a slow pace.

"Hey, wait!" Ben got up and she turned round. "Where are you going?" the girl didn't answer and kept on walking. Seeing that the only way to find out was following her, Urich walked after her, not seeing Doctor Plague on his way nor the police forces or the wolf-masked boy who was watching from the roofs.

" **I spy with my little eye something starting with T** " he looked in the direction where the second passenger had disappeared. " **Can you guess what it is, little Willy? You better hurry because the bad elf is going your way. And he has something terrible in store for you… But nothing as bad as what Big Bad has saved for you naughty children** " the terrible leader of the Rose took of his mask and laughed.

* * *

Finally, moving on!

Thank you so much to Emberlab for their magnificent movie of Majora's Mask and artist Teophany for the music. Helps a ton!

See you guys soon!


	8. Wolf in the Crossroads

Author's note: These are not easy days for me but it feels good to be writing here with you guys! We move on!

* * *

 **8\. Wolf in the Crossroads**

When Peter woke up it was already late evening. He could hear Aunt May working in the kitchen downstairs and the TV buzzing in the living room. It felt great to be home, even if he wasn't sure how had he gotten there. He lazily looked around his room and remembered everything that had happened. The explosion, Elliot, Red, Plague, the police man, MJ… Wait! MJ! Oh, god! Peter sat down and saw his phone on the nightstand. He had a look. Twenty calls and sixty messages! God! How long had he…? Hu? According to his cell phone, three days had gone by! He surely had taken a big beaten! Well, no matter. He was never gonna put the suit again, that was a promise. He was going to… A piece of paper felt from the nightstand and Peter picked it up. It was from the police officer in the alley, or maybe not.

" _Dear Mr. Parker,_

 _When you read this, you will probably be wondering what has happened during these three days. Many things have been set in motion but only one that should concern you: Peter Parker and Spiderman. Your alter ego has provided NY with some hope in these dark events and although I'm sure that you have probably given up the hero suit again, this is the least wise decision that you can make. The wheel is already in motion. The explosion at Chelsea Piers was just another piece of the puzzle, one you can't solve alone._

 _The photos that Mss. Lee gave you are an important clue but again; don't walk to me on your own. It won't be funny if you are alone and clueless. Besides, I got bigger fish to fry in this town. You are the hero of the tales, so you must be alive when this is over or I'll kill you myself._

 _To make some sense out of all this, you better start using that genius brain of yours. Go back to where it all started, Hickory Docks, and take a good look. You might have missed something. Oh, and talk to Elliot. I know you are angry at him but he knows things you don't. Elliot is no waste of time, I assure you. I also took the liberty of repairing the suit so you would be ready. Like I said, I want you perfect._

 _My men are busy with their assignments to be wasting time seeing that you're ok. Plague sometimes overdoes himself but he has orders to keep you alive. Your identity is safe so the rest is up to you._

 _Make me proud or stay in bed. Your choice"_

It wasn't signed but it wasn't hard to know that Big Bad had written it. Why did he want Peter alive? It made no sense and, talking to Elliot? The man had lied to him from day one. And… why did Big Bad wanted him back in the docks? It made no… sense? Attached to the letter, there was a photo. Peter took a good look. It was Alice Wright, the dead girl and she seemed happy. Poor thing! The youngster sighed but noticed that it was a family photo. Alice's parents were in it and so were three little girls, all very similar. Wait! So Alice had sisters? Did that mean that…? Someone had written behind the picture: " _We will always be together_ ". Peter smiled and read in a corner something else: " _Four little girls became one. One got lost in the woods, second went home, third met the Wolf and fourth is alone_ ". Oh, god! So, it wasn't just Alice but, her whole family? What really happened? Why them? It all made no sense.

"Peter?" Aunt May walked into the room. "You're awake! Oh, thank goodness! I feared the worst!" she went to his side and hugged him.

"I'm ok, May. I'm terribly sorry I scared you like that" the boy held her tight.

"Everyone's been concerned. MJ, Harry, Felicia and that kind man who came after the police man. He spent hours by your side, he seemed worried sick"

"Uh, what man, Aunt May?"

"What was his name? Oh, yes! Delson. His name was Delson! You know, the one who goes with the Mayor sometimes"

"Yeah, I remember" Peter couldn't help but smile. Elliot might have lied to him but his concern about the boy was genuine. "Thanks, May. I think I'll call everyone and go back to bed"

"That's wonderful news. I'll bring you some broth and you'll be as good as new!" the old lady gave him a kiss and walked downstairs. Good old Aunt May! Peter sat down and called Mary Jane first. She was with Harry at a meeting at Oscorp. The explosion had cost Norman's company millions and what was worst, they had to deny any connection to the drug storage. The red-haired girl was standing with her boyfriend but she recognized Elliot on the corner. The Special Deputy didn't bought Norman's version at all. He was there to keep an eye.

"Hey, MJ!" Peter called.

"PITT! Oh, thank God!" she beamed when her voice came in. "I was worried sick!" MJ sighed in relief. "Harry. Harry! It's Peter! He's ok" Mary called her friend and they both went to a corner. MJ turned on the speaker. "Are you all right?"

"I've been worse. Ran by a rhino, pushed by an octopus, beaten by the bullies… the usual thing" Peter shrugged. "Hey, buddy!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Pit. We thought the worse" Harry smiled.

"I'll try. Say, uh, where are you guys?"

"In one of my dad's big acts. It's on TV and internet right now" said young Osborne and Peter turned on his computer. Norman trying to keep his reputation clear, how unusual! "He says that it was a gas leak and that building was property of a rival company but the police found Oscorp stickers in the ruins"

"I'm sorry, Harry"

"… Don't be. I haven't been there for you, Pit, and I'm sorry. This is been a stupid year"

"Agreed" nodded Parker.

"It's gonna be ok, boys. We're together in this mess" smiled MJ. "Ouh! By the way, Pit, that man of the town hall is here and he asked me earlier about you"

"Elliot Delson?"

"The very one. We can put him in the phone if you like" smiled Harry.

"Yes, please. And bring a pizza while you're at it" joked Peter and the three friends laughed.

"It's so good to have you back, Pit. It means a lot" young Osborne went to find the deputy.

"He hasn't sleep for three days. He doesn't want to admit it but, he missed you. A lot. And so did I" MJ turned the speaker off.

"I know and I'll promise I will make it up to you both" Peter sat down on his bed. He saw the suit perfectly folded on a chair. "I really want to end this. I want to… I don't want to feel guilty anymore, MJ. I'm tired of feeling like this"

"Then don't. You have mourned for a year. Ok, so Gwen was our friend and we miss her but we're getting nowhere with all this. We have to move on, Pit. But you have to let us help you. You might not see it but we only want to be there for you. I'm sure that together we can pull this one out"

"We will, MJ. That's a promise" Peter held Alice's photo.

"Oh, look who's here" Harry brought Elliot.

"Mss. Watson. I'll just borrow this for a moment, I promise" Delson waited until the two youngsters were gone to talk. "How are you feeling, Peter?"

"Am ok. A bit shaken but nothing beauty rest can cure. My aunt told me that you came here after the explosion"

"I wanted to be sure that you were all right. You are part of my team, after all" that made Peter smile. "I know I haven't been fair with you, Peter, and I'm sorry. You don't know how much I hate keeping you in the dark but I swear it was for a good cause" Elliot hid in a corner.

"This isn't just about Alice, right?"

"No. It's not. I found out just a few days after the incident in Hickory Docks and the horror overcame me. This family was destroyed by a desperate man, it's true, but many followed. We found out that Charlie Halliday was an old friend of the Wright family and more precisely, the mother's. Mss Wright's family surname is Bloom and her uncle was an old colleague of Mr. Halliday. You probably have heard of him. Robert Bloom is the name or as his ID says: Robert Shackelton. That surname was from his late wife"

"Best teacher of the West Coast, yes. His lessons are unique. He can do literature and science just fine. I've been to a few but, if he's Charlie's friend and…"

"Halliday is getting worse with each year; he won't live to see his seventieth birthday, Peter. He asked Robert for advice and Shackelton answered. They were in for the biggest scientific adventure of all times. It should have been the most important project of the century but greed and fear blew it up. The cure was never achieved and when Shackelton found out the terrible experiments that were under way, he left the project and told the police. No one believed him then. Charlie made him pay getting Robert's family. First Mss Shackelton, then his older brother and finally, Alice and her sisters"

"That explains why there was no ransom and no hope to save those girls. Halliday wanted them dead. He wanted his old friend to suffer" Peter closed his eyes.

"Exactly. Back then, Charlie Halliday had already beguiled all the mobsters in New York with his miracle cures, extracted from kidnapped children, women and men who died suffering torture and all kinds of horrors. Halliday got rich but his body kept on dying. Fate wanted to punish him further while the world just thought that a bunch of poor families had left their locations"

"And the police…"

"I was there when Alice was kidnapped and saw the body in the docks. I realized that day that our efforts had been futile and directed by people in cahoots with the kidnappers. The police was never meant to find the girl. I felt disgusted and promised to work on the case. Many followed me, many died while doing so. I wasn't kidding when I said that there are important folks who don't want the truth out. I kept you in the dark to keep you safe, Peter. I wanted you alive and with the people you loved"

"…" Peter went quiet but knew that Elliot was telling the truth. "Who's Red, Elliot? Please tell me this"

"Her real name is Holly Wright, Alice's middle sister. They look very similar and her parents confused them sometimes. A bright, lively and playful child who was used as a guinea pig in the labs. Holly was driven mad to the point of becoming that monster you saw. She can't age and her mind is filled with nightmares. Normally, she is well-taken care of but if she's here, I can't imagine why"

"God" Peter felt her brain about to burst.

"Norman and the others think this is all just about their mob war, but for me and BB is personal. I want those murderers behind bars"

"And Big Bad wants them dead. But why bring Red? It makes no sense" the youngster went thoughtful and remembered the suggestion of the blood cleaner: go back to where it all started, to Hickory Docks.

"Peter, you're still with me, right? Please tell me you haven't fainted" Elliot noticed how quiet the boy was.

"I might have thought of a lead but I need to be sure. I'll be your office tomorrow morning"

"Wonderful. And be extra-careful, Spider. The mobs have drawn out their swords and things are getting real ugly in town"

"How come?"

"Fisk went missing three days ago"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rain over New York. Umbrellas, crowds and wet furry clothes carry in the wind a terrible shadow that moves silently through the mass. It is not necessarily there, it does not necessarily disappear. It just walks in silence in search of some poor lost lamb, some girl with red hood or soul in the alley.

The black fur is squashed and the tail drips. The one-eyed wolf wrinkles its muzzle with a loud grunt. He is a part of all these people; an inevitable character in their minds and solitude. Everyone fears this terrible creature! But he only walks in silence his task is half done by his victims.

Wait! There's an interesting smell in the air.

He raises his only eye and sees something unexpected on the opposite sidewalk: another presence like him. Another being that is part of this city. A little girl in a white hood but nobody seems to notice her. The wolf frowns and sniffs slightly. Bah, not even edible! Shacking in anger, he pushes on.

He hasn't gone too far when he notices that she is following him. Their eyes meet. Why? Why are you following me, child?

The wolf knows that they must stay apart. Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf are not friends and that is final. Besides, she keeps looking at the people crossing the crosswalks with pity. Everyone fears the wolf! They are petty people! Everyone spends more time on his sidewalk than hers! And that's the end of the story. But the animal cannot avoid looking at the passers-by. Hu? A mother is about to cross with a child, who keeps his eyes fixed on his toy and not on passing cars. The traffic light changes and the rubber pistol falls to the ground. The boy prepares to pick it up oblivious to the fact that a car is approaching at full speed. He manages to catch his favorite object but there is hardly time to move aside.

Big Bad normally would have ignored this scene but without second thoughts, he grabs the boy's shirt and pulls him back to the sidewalk where his mother scolds him before the green sign for pedestrians appears. Both people cross and disappear from sight.

Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad look at each other. And without another word, they smile. Maybe one day, they will agree to meet on an island in the middle of the road.

* * *

Moving on and with a little time leap.

Peter has just discovered the truth behind the Red Hood or at least, part of it. Is there a new clue at the docks?

Where's Kingpin?

More to come


	9. Teophany

Author's note: Moving on and with something special in sight. Not gonna spoil much, promise. I recently read the issue of Family Business by Mark Waid and James Robinson, and I had a great time with it! It's a good thing I got hooked to Spidey since I was little. Oh, and one important thing, guys! I appreciate the reviews but only if they actually contribute. I can take jokes but some messages were too much so I'm not answering them. My story, my rules.

Music in the background would be Teophany's soundtrack for Majora's Mask.

 **Sonar chapter 6: It seems good.**

 **Sonar chapter 1: Not bad.**

 _Me: Thanks for dropping in, mate! Or lassie! Doesn't really matter. Always nice to know someone likes it. Let's go!_

* * *

 **9\. Teophany**

He had no idea of the time that had gone by. Was it morning, night? He barely knew. It all seemed hazy and confused. There were voices, but there was no way to tell what did they said and pain, a searing pain that went right through every single piece of him. Little by little, he began to piece everything together: the phone call, the limo, driving towards Hell's Kitchen, Wesley saying something… Wait, where was Wesley? And more importantly, where was he? Argh! Ok, focus. He was saying something to him when the blowing started, the car began to spin and that was it. There was nothing more. Wait, yes! Osborne's meeting. Freaking God! How was he gonna…? Hu? It was all quiet around him. How? Where are those voices? Where-where's everyone?

"Hey, hey! Are you still with us?" wait, someone was speaking and… was addressing him? "Hey, you! Yes, you! Wake up, Tubs!" it was a female voice! Vanessa? Is that you?

"Uuuuh…" the man opened an eye and quickly had to shut it again. It was still daylight, golden light twilight but still not dark enough. The business man bit his lip and shook his head. His eyesight began to recover after a few seconds and what he saw shocked him. It was a small flat with large windows but not one of his. Judging by the views, they were still in Manhattan, but it was hard to tell where exactly. Rubbing his eyes, his attention turned to himself. His suit was gone and only a large tank top and sport trousers covered his battered body. Several cuts and wounds crisscrossed through his skin but nothing too severe. He was alive and well, or at least enough to be satisfied. His chest felt better than when he left home… home. Vanessa. Had something happened to her? Why was he in that flat and how did he…? His legs felt like lead. Good grief!

"Hey! Are you done with the peek-a-boo session, Tubs? I got errands to do" there was a young woman standing at the door. She was young, around eighteen or so. Red-haired ponytail and wearing black tights with… a spider? Was that the fake-spider he had heard about? What was she doing there? And why…? "I left some food in the kitchen. After three days knocked out, you must be hungry. Help yourself and don't touch anything!" wait! THREE DAYS! But… "Well, love to chat and all that but I gotta go"

"Wait! Who are you and what do you want?" he tried to stand and almost felt down.

"Hey, take it easy, chumps! You almost died in a car crash and you already want to try again?"

"Car crash? Ugh, yes but… What do you mean with…?"

"You got a seizure, big guy. If I hadn't been there in time, you would be dead. I had to drag you out of your limo, bleeding like a pig to do the CPR. For a moment I thought you were a goner"

"You saved me" that wasn't a question.

"I wasn't gonna leave you there, no matter how much I hate you. I saved the driver and the other guy. I brought you here so you could rest"

"You know who I am, then"

"Yeah. The Kingpin, aka Wilson Fisk, the biggest bully in Manhattan and sumo wannabe; it's no big deal to know that. Next question"

"Who are you?"

"Arana" she replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. I read your little exploits in the press"

"Someone has to help this city, don't you think? No, wait. You don't. You kill, murder, sell weapons and drugs, yadda, yadda, yadda, boring, boring, boring. Enough to make me puke"

"Believe it or not, child, I wish the best for this town. It's my territory"

"Tell that to the people you destroyed"

"I don't know what kind of pain I have caused you but I shall repay my life debt to you"

"No need, Tubs. I'm good" she headed for the window. "My employer came by and said that he was happy to see that you were alive. He cleaned those wounds. I just carried you here"

"Don't be so modest"

"I'm not modest. I don't like you" Arana jumped on the rail. "And that is why I don't like playing baby-sitter" she jumped and begun to swing through the buildings. Wilson sighed and sat down again. He felt light-headed but at least, he was all right. Too bad his wallet and phone were missing. Well at least he knew now that Wesley was all right and that was a start. Bad news was that he didn't know the current situation of the mob wars. Arana had mentioned her employer, who could that be? Wilson absently touched his biceps and winced. There was a small puncture in his arm. It hurt like hell. The gangster sighed and leaned back on the bed behind him. Little by little, he began to close his eyes until he was asleep again. When he opened them again, it was night. Someone had turned on the lights. Fisk didn't try to stand; he waited until his strange flat mate was in the room. "You really can sleep a storm"

"It's unwise to avoid sleep. You've been busy" he noticed the dust in her pants.

"Unlike you, I got people to save" she sat down.

"If you say so" Wilson sat down slowly. They didn't talk through dinner and after a while, Arana left and Fisk was left alone again. It was dark, too dark if it weren't for the lights of Manhattan. He wanted to leave but he was too weak to do so. A short chuckle got his attention. There was someone standing on the rail. Leaning on the wall, Wilson reached the window. A man wearing a Chinese quipao with large sleeves that covered his hands greeted him with a sly smile.

"Well, I'll be… If it isn't the Kingpin himself! What a lovely surprise!" the stranger wore sunglasses despite the late hour and a large kasha hat.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I was just having my daily stroll when I heard that our dear fake spider had caught something. I have been checking on that brat for a while now and thought it was a good idea to have a peak. And I was right" the man smiled. His demeanor and movements were too exaggerated to be taking seriously but something was off. His hands were always covered by the large sleeves and the halo of the man was giving away a sense of threat. "She has caught a whale!"

"Why you…" Wilson wanted to pummel the man but his legs were about to give away.

"Anyway, my Master bids you his salutations and advices you to leave town as soon as possible, or we will have to kill you and your back-stabbing friends"

"You don't scare me"

"Humph! No doubt why you have gang wars so often, you are all incompetents" the stranger wrinkled his nose.

"Who are you?!"

"My name's Kumo and I serve the Rose. His word is Law and his hand, the Sword. We have come to clean this town from vermin like you" the man opened his arms wide.

"Hu! As if you could do that!"

"You dare doubt me?"

"I'm the Kingpin. I fear no one"

"…" Kumo frowned but remained calmed. "If you say so but know this. Someone has betrayed you, big man, and soon you will come begging to me. Yes, you will"

"In your dreams!"

"Bark as much as you like, it doesn't matter. My plan is flawless and you will fall dead or on your knees! You choice. But until then, I must bid you adieu!"

"I'll kill you"

"I think not. Ciao!" the man jumped into the abyss and disappeared into the night. Wilson frowned and felt a stabbing pain in his middle. Fearing he might pass out, he returned to his bed, not knowing that Kumo had not missed the detail. With a soft chuckle, the strange man walked into the streets and returned to the lair.

* * *

Love to imagine Kumo's laughter sounding like the Happy Mask Salesman's chuckle from Majora's Mask.

More to come!


End file.
